


Round 2, Fight!

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Instant Loss, Mating Press, cis!Roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Roxy knows her way around video games, but she never expected Nepeta to beat her at her own game.





	Round 2, Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned fic!

**GAME OVER!  
** **Player 2 wins!**

Roxy’s jaw dropped as she stared at the small troll seated beside her. She couldn’t believe the how quickly Nepeta had picked up the game, and now she had actually beaten her in a match. “Hopy shit girl, nobody told me you had gamer skillz!”

“I’ll have you know I’m purretty talented! I bet I could beat you at just abmeowt any game now.” She shot Roxy a cocky grin and stretched out lackadaisically, her body cracking with each movement.

“Oh it is  _ on _ now, Nepnep.” Roxy leaned in to fiddle with the console, switching out games while incidentally giving Nepeta a stellar view of her ass. “How about we make it more interesting; winner gets one unconditional demand from the loser.”

“Meow that’s an offur I can’t refuse. You’re on, Rox.” The troll took up her controller again, grinning ear to ear. Roxy was confident in her skills, but she didn’t realize how skilled Nepeta really was.   
  


* * *

 

“Fuckfuckfuck!” Roxy moaned out loudly as Nepeta fucked her hard and fast, bulge coiling in her pussy. The small troll had pushed Roxy’s legs up, practically bending her in half as she held her down and pounded into her. Nepeta’s face was firmly planted into Roxy’s chest, her mouth closed over a nipple that she sucked and nibbled on eagerly.

“F-fuck Nep! I-I’m getting close!” As Roxy’s inner walls tightened around Nepeta’s bulge again, the troll pulled off her nipple with a wet pop, looking up into the taller girl’s eyes. Her claws dug into Roxy’s thighs a little harder and she redoubled her efforts, slamming her hips down with nearly bruising force.

Roxy’s moans got even louder as Nepeta picked up the pace, and her hips squirmed up against the troll as best they could from the pinned position. She was practically in heaven already, rapidly being pushed towards her peak as Nepeta leaned in to bite at her collarbone. 

The sharp pain was enough to push Roxy over the edge, and with a loud cry she came hard around Nepeta’s bulge. The troll’s hips didn’t stop pounding, even as Roxy’s pussy tightened and flexed around her, urging Nepeta to cum and fill her.

Nepeta held herself back though, continuing to thrust into Roxy until she came again, moaning and crying out loudly as her body shook and shuddered with pleasure. Finally, the oliveblood let out a moaning cry of her own and came, pumping hot slurry deep into Roxy’s tight hole.  Her hips rocked forward into Roxy with each pulse, olive leaking out with each movement before she pulled out to let a few ropes land on the human’s stomach and thighs, colouring the skin olive.

They both took a few moments to catch their breath, Nepeta slowly letting Roxy’s legs down as she wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. She grinned down at the taller woman, her bulge starting to retract as she patted Roxy’s thigh.

“Purrleasure betting with your Rox. Feel furee to challenge me to a rematch if you’re purrpared to lose again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) or chec out my [commission info here](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/commission-information). You can also [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) if there’s anything else you want to ask!


End file.
